Cosmic HighSchool
by EchoRedfox
Summary: There is now a school for those who are born with an unusual high battle Ki. It is open for all races, the number of students have grown since they now allow teachers from the DBZ gang to teach them how to control and mange themselves. Can the students live up to the teachers expectations (This will foucs on the Ocs I hope to recive. They are very much welcome and needed.)
1. OC Form

_So this is set in the future it is also an AU story. All of the more powerful children of all the races have been put into a special school that will teach them how to use their powers. The teachers are some of the people from the DBZ univerise such as Bra, Pan, Uub, Trunks, among others. This is an SYOC._

 _ **First off a few rules.**_

 _ **Rule One: I am going to only need at the most four of each race but if not I will work with what I have also please try and be discriptive**_

 _ **Rule two: No Mary Sue or Gary Sue they need to have a few flaws or fears thats what makes anyone different from each other.**_

 _ **Rule three: You can send in as many as you want.**_

 _ **Rule four: Requests will be taken through pm or review.**_

 _ **Rule five: If they have siblings and you wish for the sibinglings to be used as well you will have to submit them. Also a character that you make can be related to another character that someone else makes**_

 _ **The races are Saiyan, Demi or Half Saiyan (Human and Saiyan mix) Namekian, Majin, Human, Arcosian, and if you would like you could mix two races together.**_

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age: (between 15 and 19)**

 **Species/Race:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Muscle Tone:**

 **Skin Tone: [For Humans And Saiyans]**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Special Features: (like scars)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **[For Saiyans/Half Saiyans] With TAIL: YES OR NO**

 **Personality:**

 **Fears:**

 **Clothing;**

 **Everyday:**

 **Casual:**

 **Training:**

 **Fighting:**

 **Sleeping:**

 **History:**

 **Ki Energy Color:**

 **Specialized at:**

 **Strength:**

 **Speed:**

 **Ki Energy:(60 points to put each PUT WISELY)**

 **Power Level: [Max for all is around 6000]**

 **Abilities: A MAXIMUM of 4 abilities with 1 Ultimate Attack**

 **Relationships**

* * *

 **My own Oc**

 **Full Name:** May Hiroshi

 **Nickname:** Hiro

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Species/Race:** Demi Saiyan

 **Appearance:** Has Trunks color hair down to her waist that is pulled into a low ponytail, Brown almost black almond shaped eyes

 **Muscle Tone:** athletic and slender

 **Skin Tone: [For Humans And Saiyans]** Fair

 **Height:** 5'5

 **Weight:** 145

 **Special Features: (like scars)** a small scar above her left eye and two jagged looking scars that look like slash marks from above her right eyebrows to below her eye.

 **Likes:** Flowers, Fighting, Blood

 **Dislikes:** Reading, Thinking ahead

 **Hobbies:** Fighting and writing

 **[For Saiyans/Half Saiyans] With TAIL:** Yes a tail that matches her hair color

 **Personality:** She has a very friendly but somewhat bitchy personality. She also has bi polar along with this she can appear to be very childish at times.

 **Fears:** Spiders

 **Clothing and style**

 **Everyday:** A dark royal purple t shirt that has the cheshire cat smile and says we are all mad here, a pair of black skinny jeans that have a small hole in the back where her tail is, purple vans, her hair up in the ponytail

 **Casual:** A dark royal purple off the shoulder long sleeved t shirt that has a small saiyan on it that says Just Saiyan, baggy black jeans with a small hole in the back for her tail, black boots, and her hair in a braid

 **Training:** A purple tank top that has the CC logo on it, black training pants to above her cafes, black sneakers, hair in a bun, black fingerless gloves

 **Fighting:** A light purple tank top with the Saiyan symbol in blood red on her back, black Gi pants a dark purple sash around her waist but her tail hangs free, black Saiyan boots, black fingerless gloves

 **Sleeping:** A purple sweat shirt and grey shorts with monkeys on them

 **History:** A four her mother left her human father and took her with her to live in West Tokyo till the school had learned of a large purple monkey tearing up several buildings in the area when the arrived on the scene they had to traq her and take her somewhere that they could block out the moonlight. At six she was allowed to enter the school on a warning that she try not kill any other students. Now at seventeen she has wear a tracking device as a hair holder to make sure they know exactly where she is.

 **Ki Energy Color:** Purple

 **Specialized at:**

 **Strength:** 15

 **Speed:** 15

 **Ki Energy:** 30(60 **points to put each PUT WISELY)**

 **Power Level:** 400 while just walking around the school or anywhere normal but while fighting it elivates to 5000 **[Max** **for all is around 6000 when fighting]**

 **Abilities:**

Cosmic Bomb- a very large Ki bomb that she can only use twice

Star Killer- Multipule Ki blasts from a distince

Cosmic Dance- this just where she is able to use her speed to punch a person several times in the blink of an eye

Star Sight- Where she just uses her strength on a oppoonette

 **Ultimate Attack**

Cosmic Star Killer Bomb- This can level two cities with one hit. It is a Bomb that take up all of her energy and causes her to, if she is flying to pass out and plumt to the earth.

 **Relationships:** I might give her a crush after I have reveived a few ocs


	2. Spaces Left

**Saiyans**

 **1.** _Kina Rogers_

 **2.** _Jason Stark_

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **Demi or Half Sayian**

 **1.** _May Hiroshi_

 **2.** _Kanniu Bardock Turles_

 **3.** _Masuku Tene_

 **4.**

 **Namkeian**

 **1.** _Protonico_

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **Arcosian**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **Majin**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **Human**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **Saiyan\Arcsion**

 **1.** _Livia Keller_

 **2.** _Damian Slade_

 **3.**

 **4.**


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 **Day Before School Starts**

 **"** Gohan?" A voice sounded from the door way that lead into a classroom full of empty desks.

"Yes Trunks." The man named Gohan answered while writing a lesson plan on a black board.

"Remind me again why Piccolo is the one teaching Advance Alien Anatomy?" The one named Trunks asked pushing up his glasses.

"Well, he has more knowledge of the alien anatomy than anyone here." He answered turning to the files on the wooden desk in front of the board.

Trunks nodded and walked across the hallway lined with lockers to his own empty classroom. Even though the classroom size was similar this room was filled with long tables with the latest computer models placed on them. He walked to the large white board covering the entire wall. He picked up a colored marker and started to write down the assignments. Once he was done he placed the maker back on his desk and walked into the main office where a large green man was picking up the newly updated student list. The two men exchanged glances and a slight head nod to each other before the green one walked away. A larger man bumped into Trunks while he trying to read the names on his class list.

"Oh sorry Trunks." The larger man said bringing a hand behind his head and grinning.

"It's fine Goku have you and dad come up with the training regeament like they asked to." Trunks asked pushing his glasses back up.

"Um about that. As you already know we train differently everyday so he opted not to make one. Your lucky Vegeta is even going to teach the history class that he was assigned." Goku said his face turning serious for moment.

Trunks sighed before shaking his head and going to grab a class list to put on the desk in his classroom. Soon the morning turned to afternoon and many of the teachers where ready to go home to and get a decence night sleep before the students showed up in the morning and made a few teachers lives a living hell. Gohan was about to turn the classroom light off when he noticed that all the other teachers where in the halls talking with each other as they where leaving the building. Gohan turned off the light and followed them while looking over his lesson for tomorrow. He felt a large hand pat his shoulder and he looked up.

"Oh hello Piccolo. How goes you lesson planing?" He asked while they walked.

"Long." Was all he had to say as they exited the doors.

The two said goodbye and went their seprate ways home.


	4. Class One

**May POV**

I felt a soft tail swish in my face and a loud shrill meow come from above my bed. I groaned and opened my eyes to see the black and white cretin above my head looking down at me with its different colored eyes. I sigh and look over at the bright white numbers on my alram clock and huff out a breath as I get up and get ready to go to school. I pull my hair up into a low ponytail and walk into the kitchen with the cretin hot on my heels. I open the cabinets and find myself and it some food. I shove a spoonful of blueberry yogurt into my mouth.

"May have you feed the cat?" I heard my mother yell from upstairs.

"Yea. The cretin has been feed." I yelled back with my mouth full.

I heard her heels clack as she ran down the stairs to continue getting ready for work. She walked past me and grabbed her coat before putting it on.

"Stop calling him that dear. Now I'm working on a big case today so I may be home late. Please don't forget to put the lagsana in the oven when you get home. May." She stopped talking for a second and looked at me. "I love you." She said opening and closing the door.

"Love you to." I said to the door before picking up my school issued back pack.

I blew a purple piece of hair out of my face and walked out the door leaving the cat to find for himself the rest of the day. Once I was outside I jumped into the air and took off in flight towards the school. I landed the same time as Proto. We shared a smile as we walked towards the door together. He opened the door for me and followed me to our lockers.

"Hiro how was your summer?" He asked opening his locker.

"The same but this time my mother bought me a cat. Said a pet would teach me responsibility." I said scrunching up my face.

"Thought you hated cats?" He asked as we both shut the lockers and started walking towards Advanced Alien Biology.

"I do but the little guy has kinda grown on me. I named him Cretin." I said with a laugh.

That earned me a look from Proto. I just shrugged as we took our seats in the classroom as Piccolo walked in with a clipboard and a scowl on his face.

"Alright weaklings either shut the hell up or leave my classroom." He said in a serious tone that got everyone to shut up.

"Alright then when I call your name say here Mr. Piccolo." He said looking down at the clipboard.

"Hiroshi, May?" He said my name first.

"Here Mr. Piccolo." I said in a cheery tone which made him scowl deeper.

"Keller, Livia?" He said looking back down at the list.

"Here Mr. Piccolo." I heard a female voice shout from behind me.

"Rogers, Kina?" He asked turning a page but no one answered.

"Slade, Damian?" He said not looking up.

"Here Mr. Piccolo."

"Stark, Jason?" He called but no one answered.

 **Kina POV**

I cursed as me and Jason where running to the Advance Alien Anatomy class. We made it but just after he called Jason's name. We both got death glares from him as he motioned to empty seats. We sat and he started calling roll again.

"Tene, Masuku?" He said in a bored and irritated tone.

"Here Mr. Piccolo."

"Turles, Kanniu?"

"Here Mr. Piccolo."

"Protonic?"

"Here Mr. Piccolo." When the last guy said here Piccolo went to the board.

"Alright weaklings let's start off with the anatomy of the Arcosian. Pull out the book from in your desk and turn to these pages." He said writing page numbers in chalk.

I pulled out the book and started flipping to the written pages. He then started to write notes from the chapter. I sighed and took them down while trying not to doodle.


End file.
